All at once
by Eli Fentom
Summary: De algún modo su mente le advertía las cosas: "¿donde y cuando?", porque la vida era indescriptiblemente conveniente y... genial. Cap 4 UP! Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Siiii, amigos aqui estoy de vuelta con otra historia espero y sea de su agrado, y a petición de muchos en mi otro fic, este no sera de un solo cap, pero me adelanto a los hechos, se los dejo y ojala lo disfruten.

AAhhh, casi se me olvidaba, Danny Phantom no me pertenece, solo creo historias, asi que no demanden, bueno ahora si.

Al fic!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_¿Por que no vas a felicitar a Danny? Por lo menos antes de que te vallas de nuevo__"_

De haber sabido lo que pasaría esa noche sin duda alguna que no habría hecho caso a la propuesta de su amigo, se supone que esa visita a Amity Park solo seria para ver a su familia y no para pasar a felicitar a su antiguo amigo y ahora dueño de una gran empresa, quien imaginaria que esa visita le traería tantos problemas…

"_¿Que rayos estoy haciendo aquí?"_ – pensó para si una joven chica de unos 24 años – _"se supone que no regresaría aquí"_ – era verdad cuando ella abandono esa ciudad, su antigua vida y todo lo que eso implicaba, prometió no regresar… sin embargo aun había una razón que a pesar de los años, seguía viva en su corazón… ¿su nombre?... Daniel…

_**There are certain people you just keep coming back to **_

Una silueta llamo su atención entre la multitud que se daba cita en aquella fiesta dada para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 24 del dueño de la más reciente y poderosa empresa "Fentom Works"

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, de verdad podría ser ella, era imposible, no podía ser ella, sin embargo, la forma en que vestía y el hecho de que no platicara con nadie y estuviera alejada de todo, le daba la impresión de que quizás, después de tantos años ella había regresado.

Se despidió cortésmente de las personas con quien charlaba, y comenzó a caminar con cautela hacia aquella chica.

-¿Disculpa? – la llamo una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara.

Casi en cámara lenta la chica volteo a mirarlo, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, los cuales había evitado ver por años, y ahora… hay estaba nuevamente frente a ella

-¿Sam? – Soltó con temor a que su mente le hubiera jugado una mala pasada - ¿Sam eres tu? – tenia que ser ella, su vestimenta y sus ojos violetas la delataban

_**She is right in front of you**_

-Hola Danny – pronuncio mirándole a los ojos

El joven se quedo sin habla, de verdad era ella¿pero como…?

Sin tener control sobre sus acciones, de inmediato la capturo en un abrazo, al tiempo que la chica se sorprendía, pero correspondía al gesto de su amigo.

-¡Que gusto volver a verte! – exclamo una vez que el abrazo termino

-¡A mi también me da gusto volver a verte!

_**You begin to wonder could you find a better one**_

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? –a pesar de estar tan contento de volver a ver a su amiga y exnovia de la secundaria, tenia que hacer la pregunta obligada

-Vine de visita – comento con una sonrisa

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – una extraña sensación apareció dentro de si al pronunciar esto ultimo, la misma sensación de años atrás cuando la vio partir.

-No lo se supongo que un par de días –

"¡¿Un par de días, solo un par de días?!" – grito por dentro el ojiazul, de verdad esperaba que dijera… "me quedare aquí"… pero algo en su interior le indicaba que eso no pasaría.

_**Compared to her now she's in question**_

-Ya veo, oye… no se si… te gustaría tomar un café estos días – hablo con la típica actitud de un adolescente, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo así.

El comentario del joven formo una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo sabía que aceptar esa proposición podría ser peligroso, sobre todo por no sentirse tranquila estando con el a solas, había algo en el que la hacia perder el equilibrio.

-No lo se…supongo que si – respondió casi dudando – ¿y que tal la empresa? – hizo el comentario para cambiar el tema rápidamente

-Bien, todo va bien, pero es un poco pesado –

-¡Me lo imagino y más ahora que eres el dueño! – comento haciendo al joven recordar el por que de la fiesta

-No es nada fácil – dijo mientras tomaba una copa de vino, siendo imitado por Sam – pero ya conoces a mis padres, querían que asumiera ese puesto una vez que fuera lo suficientemente maduro, y por lo mismo ahora que ya tengo 24

-Mmm…- la chica sonrió "suficientemente maduro" – en ese caso creo que aun no es hora de que seas el gerente -

-¿Me estas diciendo niño? – se defendió el joven

-Jajajaja…- sin darse cuenta ambos reían con tanta familiaridad como años atrás, pronto Danny la condujo a los jardines del lugar, para charlar más a gusto.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, haciendo que ambos se sintiera algo incómodos

-¿Sam…?-pregunto atrayendo la atención de la chica quien miraba las flores del jardín - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

La chica sabía que lo preguntaría en cualquier momento

-Era una niña Danny – se excuso ella – no sabía lo que hacia

-¿Y ahora lo sabes?

Ella solo guardo silencio y miro hacia otro lado menos hacia el

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**_

-Supongo que necesitaba alejarme de todo – dijo finalmente la ojivioleta

-¿De mi? – pregunto dudoso de saber la respuesta

-Si – acepto ella – sobre todo de ti

-¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar

-Yo…- temió en decir lo que seguía, sabia que eso lastimaría a ambos y eso era lo que menos quería, ya había visto bastante tristeza en los ojos de su amigo hace años¿por que hacerlo de nuevo? – necesitaba tiempo –

Un deseo indescriptible se formo en su interior, tenia que tocarla, sentirla otra vez, que ganas de probar esos labios que por tanto tiempo le pertenecieron.

Tenia que besarla tenía que hacerlo o se volvería loco…

_**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there**_

Pronto se vio rodeada por detrás por unos brazos fuertes que la aprisionaban y le impedían cualquier movimiento

-Da…Danny – ese contacto la ponía muy nerviosa sobre todo por que pudo respirar la colonia del chico tan profundamente que se sintió sin respiración, los brazos del chico la hicieron voltearlo a ver, esos ojos azules pronto la hipnotizaron, impidiéndole movimiento y razonamiento alguno.

-Te extrañe mucho Sam – pronuncio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con su mano

Sus ojos se cerraron inconscientemente ante el contacto, haciendo a Danny sonreír, e intentar llevar a cabo su propósito, ninguna otra cosa importaba que no fuera ella

_**Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind**_

Sintió la respiración del chico sobre su rostro, y pronto sus labios presionando los suyos en un suave beso que la hacia recordar mil y un sentimientos por el chico, sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el mientras, este la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, Danny vio la oportunidad de profundizare el beso y lo hizo, recibiendo una respuesta satisfactoria de la chica, quien enredaba su dedos en los negros cabellos del ojiazul

Sin embargo…algo vino a la mente de la chica

"Esto esta mal" – resonó en su mente esa frase, haciéndola volver a entrar en razón y obligándose a separarse del chico antes de que ni todo el sentido común la hiciera reaccionar

-Lo siento yo no…- dijo el chico cuando se separaron, pero ella parecía querer evitarlo

-Esta bien – acepto ella – pero… por favor no lo hagas

_**But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out**_

Lo siguiente lo dejo helado, la chica alzo su mano y Danny pudo ver un anillo que hasta ese entonces no había notado

-Lo siento Danny - pronuncio con dolor en la voz dándole a entender al chico que ya era tarde para ambos

-Tu…- pero no pudo completar lo que iba a decir

-¡Me voy a casar! –

Hubo un prolongado silencio…

-¡Felicidades! – dijo el con falso interés y mirando en dirección al jardín

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? – pregunto en vos baja

-¿Qué mas quieres que te diga Sam? – el dolor que sintió cuando la vio marcharse y ahora que le decía que se casaría era casi el mismo, solo que este era aun más intenso

No podía creer que la perdería para siempre, sin embargo así parecía, la perdería y no podía hacer nada, más que desechar esos sentimientos por ella

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**_

-Será mejor que me valla – dijo la ojivioleta, al ver la reacción del chico

-¿Te vas a ir sola? – pregunto el

-Si, yo… tomare un taxi – ella sabía que Danny nunca la dejaba regresarse sola a su casa y temía que ahora no fuera la excepción

-Si quieres te puedo llevar – se ofreció sin pensarlo dos veces

-No Danny… esta bien – dijo algo insegura – además debes de quedarte, es tu fiesta –

Danny solo la miro – tengo un regalo para ti – dijo al momento que buscaba algo en su bolsa, de la cual extrajo una pequeña cajita y se la entrego a su acompañante

-Adiós – se despidió y salio dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos…

_**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there**_

Danny solo se quedo observando la pequeña caja, no quería abrirla, no quería saber que contenía, la sostenía y miraba como si fuese un veneno mortal su contenido, después de unos segundos de mirarla detenidamente solamente la guardo en su saco.

_**Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come**_

Justo antes de llegar a la salida fue detenida por un brazo fuerte que le impidió seguir con su camino.

-Espera Sam – la joven se arrepintió de no haber salido más a prisa de la fiesta – no puedo dejar que te vallas sola – el sabía que ella no lo quería ver ahora pero quería estar mas tiempo con ella, el que fuera – al menos déjame llevarte, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos… ¿que dices? –

Ella lo miro dudosa, hace apenas unos momentos que estuvieron a solas y el no desaprovecho la oportunidad de apoderarse de sus labios, que aunque le costaba admitirlo, había sido muy placentero recordar tantas cosas con ese contacto.

Si eso paso en unos cuantos segundos ¿que pasaría de camino a su departamento?

No quería ni imaginárselo… o… ¿talvez si?

-Esta bien – accedió ella ante la mirada de suplica que le brindaba el ojiazul

Danny sonrió y le dijo que lo esperara que en un momento regresaba, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, mil y una preguntas se formaron en la mente de la gótica.

¿De verdad quería casarse con aquel chico que no amaba?

Si llego a sentir, una especie de cariño por ese joven, pero… ¿amor?

Para ella esa palabra solo tenia un significado, uno cuyo nombre se negaba a pronunciar hasta ese día

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto el regresando a su lado después de despedirse de algunos en la fiesta y dejando todo en manos de sus padres

-Claro – la joven noto unas llaves en las manos de su amigo por lo que su nervios bajaron – _"al menos no me llevara volando" _– pensó al momento que entraba en el auto de su acompañante

El transcurso del camino fue algo incomodo para ambos, Danny luchaba por no mirarla, y rendirse ante el deseo de volver a posesionarse de esos calidos labios, que ahora sin duda alguna eran de alguien más.

Por su parte ella se empeñaba en mirar por la ventanilla y no lanzarse a los brazos del apuesto joven a su lado, que cabe mencionar esos años parecía haber hecho un muy buen trabajo en la apariencia de este, sumándose también el hecho de que su "pasatiempo" seguro había contribuido en su aspecto de todo un hombre

-Y…- pronuncio rompiendo el silencio – ¿no hay ninguna chica afortunada que quiera pasar a ser parte de la familia Fentom?

-No…- contesto de manera fría – _"por favor Sam tu siempre, fuiste, eres y serás la única" –_ pensó al momento que la volteaba a ver

-Ah…- desvió la mirada – entiendo – no había sido la mejor manera de empezar una conversación.

Su vista se poso sobre el anillo dorado en su dedo índice, era bonito, un pequeño diamante que brillaba en el centro de este¿cuánto se habría llevado su prometido en ese regalo?, no era correcto casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, ella amaba a Danny, pero tenia miedo… ¿miedo?, pero… ¿de que¿de equivocarse otra ves¿cuánto más podría arriesgar?

-En esa calle a la derecha – le indico Sam al joven

-No te preocupes – dijo el – aun recuerdo el camino – a pesar de los años esa ruta nunca desapareció de su memoria, sabía cuanto le había costado a su amiga mudarse de casa de sus padres, por el simple hecho de que ellos no consideraban conveniente el hecho de que una "señorita de su clase" viviera sola y en un departamento.

Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios al recordar el abrazo que le había brindado su amiga cuando por fin se mudo a ese departamento

-¿De que te ríes? – pregunto al verlo feliz, ya que en todo el transcurso la mirada de seriedad no se había borrado de su rostro hasta ahora

-Nada…-le respondió el ojiazul, estacionando el auto – recuerdos –

-¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto una vez que llegaron a la puerta

-Claro – dijo fingiendo desinterés - ¿Por qué no? –

Una vez dentro del departamento, la joven ofreció un trago a su invitado, quien no lo rechazo, ambos se sentaron en la sala a "charlar" sobre los viejos tiempos, sin ignorar el hecho de que ambos ya tenían vidas hechas o al menos era lo que el joven quería pensar, para no hacerse más daño ya había sido suficiente con la noticia de la boda de ella, solo entro para despedirse y nada mas.

-¿Y como te ha ido Sam? – pregunto para romper el hielo

-Bien – respondió tomando un sorbo de su vaso con aquel líquido mezclado con algo de alcohol – algunos problemas con mis padres, pero solo lo usual

-Me alegro – sonrió el ojiazul, no quería hacer la pregunta, pero no conseguía apartar su mirada de aquel anillo en la mano de la gótica.

Ella lo noto y adivino la pregunta

-La boda será en 1 mes – dijo provocando un sobresalto en el chico – será en París¿por si quieres venir? – pregunto esto ultimo con temor, ella sabía que no iría, pero aun así sentía que debía saberlo

-Que bien – pronuncio desviando la mirada

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto sentándose junto a el

-Claro – dijo de forma seca – ¿por que no habría de estarlo?

-Danny yo… - pero el sonido de su celular la impidió seguir, rápidamente se dirigió a su bolsa y saco el pequeño aparato y contesto

-¿Hola…? Hola Ryan…

-"¿Ryan?"- pensó el ojiazul – "¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

La chica noto su expresión y solo lo ignoro – Claro, un par de días, aja¿Cuándo?, seguro, yo te espero, aja, no hay problema, claro… - se hizo un silencio – yo también,

si lo are, adiós

No era necesario preguntar, sabía quien era

-¿Y bien? –

-¿Bien que? – pregunto extrañado

-Dilo ya!! – ordeno ella

-¿Qué? –

-No te hagas, se que lo quieres decir, vamos hazlo!!

-¿De que hablas Sam?

-Se que tienes algo que decir, vamos solo dilo –

-¿Estas segura de que soy yo quien tiene algo que decir? – pregunto poniendo se de pie y acercando se a ella

-…-

-¿Sam? – no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió hacer otra de esas preguntas que no estaba seguro de querer saber.

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing**_

_**Sometimes...**_

-¿Lo amas? –

-¿Qué? – ¿a donde quería llegar preguntándole eso?

-Solo responde - se acerco más a ella - ¿lo amas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y un recuerdo vino a su mente…

_**We'd never know what's wrong without the pain**_

_**Sometimes the hardest thin an the right thing are the same**_

FB

_El beso brindado por su novio, le robo con facilidad el aliento, ella lo correspondió segundos después, una vez que se separaron el la miro a los ojos, con una mirada dulce._

_-Te amo Sam – pronuncio el chico mirándola con sus ojos color miel_

_Por alguna razón ella no se sintió segura de responderle con la misma palabra, por lo que solo lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en su pecho._

_-Yo también – fue lo único que atino a decir, pero a pesar de ello, sentía que lo dicho era una mentira…_

_ END FB _

-¿Sam? – la volvió a la realidad la voz de su amigo - ¿Estas bien?

-Si… claro – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones

-¿Entonces? – Pregunto de nueva cuenta - ¿lo amas?

-Yo…- no sabía que decir se sentía confundida - … no lo se

El chico suspiro y se sentó a su lado

-Yo te amo Sam – dijo acariciando su cabello – y se que tu también me amas

-Danny…- la mano del chico atrajo su cara a peligrosos centímetros de distancia, tenia que hacer algo, o esto se saldría de control.

_**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there**_

Danny sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo, su cuerpo a temblar y su mente rogarle el besarla…

-Danny… no - logró decir al fin la chica - no podemos…

Pero el la ignoro y comenzó a acercarse

-No lo hagas, por favor Danny…

-No me pidas lo imposible Sam…- Le temblaba la voz y sentía que no podía con eso más, el corazón le iba a estallar…

-No Danny…-la chica comenzó a sollozar, parecía que a ella le dolía todo eso tanto como a él

-Te amo…-le susurro cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros del contacto.

Sentía la respiración agitada de Sam y estaban tan cerca ya, que podía sentir como el ritmo de su corazón era tan acelerado como el de él, casi como si estuvieran en sintonía…

Esto último la estremeció y pronto la gótica sintió los labios del Halfa buscando los suyos con desesperación, no tomo mucho tiempo para que Sam le correspondiera, una gran felicidad se formo en su interior, quería quedarse con el, quería que fuera él,

el único.

_**Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come**_

No podía no debía hacerlo, más no parecía oponer resistencia, poco a poco se rindió y sin darse cuenta quedaron recostados en el sofá de la sala, el la besaba con mayor intensidad, como si hubiera esperado por eso durante mucho tiempo, mientras los dedos de la chica se enredan en los oscuros cabellos de el

-"No puedes hacer esto" protesta una voz dentro de su cabeza – "no debes"

-"¿Por qué no?" – se pregunta a si misma

…_**Will never come...**_

-"Te vas a casar con Ryan"- suplico nuevamente la vos al interior de Sam

_**Maybe you want her maybe you need her**_

-"¿Quien es Ryan?" – se dijo a si misma

_**Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another**_

Pronto perdió sentido de sus actos, y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar¿Qué podría salir mal? Esta vez aria lo que ella quería y no lo que debía, ojala estuviera en lo correcto…

_**To another**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Y esta historia continuara!!!!!**_

_**Elein: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: que??**_

_**Elein: no deberias estar con tu tarea**_

_**Yo: ejem...**_

_**Elein: luego por eso repruebas**_

_**Yo: aaa... no molestes, la unica donde tengo problemas es el algebra ¬¬**_

_**Elein: aja... junto con otras 7 ¬¬**_

_**Yo: no es verdad!!!! òó**_

_**Pero bueno, pasando a otro tema, este fic llevaba en mi cabeza, desde que escuche la canción, wiiiii, me encanto, y por si a alguien le intereza, pues, la canción es All at once (c) The fray (asi se llama el fic ¬¬)**_

_**Elein: que poca imaginación...**_

_**Yo: callate!!!**_

_**Elein: además, tu grupo desconocido, apuesto a que naaaaadie lo conoce más que tu**_

_**Yo: bahh, es una muy bonita canción, y si por ahi tienen tiempo pues escuchenla, es linda, y por ahora, me voy por que mis verdugos personales (entiendase padres) dicen que ya me debo arreglar para la escuela y no estar aqui...**_

_**Elein: que te dije**_

_**Yo: es, tedioso, namas voy a examen y de vuelta para aca, es aburrido**_

_**Elein: además en el transcurso te roban la cartera XD**_

_**Yo: callate!!!! me saquearon la mochila que es otra cosa ¬¬**_

_**Elein: aja... descuidada**_

_**Yo: ya, por favor quiero olvidar eso ¬¬**_

_**Elein: como quieras uu, pero no dejas de ser distraida**_

_**Yo: seee ya se, pero bueno, los vere en el proximo cap, y mientras tanto dejenme sus comentarios, pedradas, ragañadas, recordadas y demas**_

_**Adios!!! **_

_**  
**_


	2. Recuerdos

Wii, estoy muy feliz, por que al fin pude publicar, (apesar de que sali de vacasiones la semana ) jejejeje pero weno, eh querido publicar desde cuando pero no tenia tiempo, y hoy por fin se me hizo wiii, en fin, esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, espero les guste

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, jeje me animan, weno ya, mucho al cuento AL FIC** !!!!!  
**

****** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_**  
**_

**__****When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is**

"_Yo __te__ amo__ Sam, y se que tu __también__"_

Paso su mano por el espejo, tratando de limpiar el vapor que se había formado por el reciente baño caliente que acababa de darse, se quedo mirándose en el espejo por largo rato.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había vuelto a ver a Danny, y desde ese día se sintió extraña, incomoda, talvez… culpable

-¿De que…? – pronuncio suavemente – de… - bajo la mirada, eso no se lo merecía Ryan, ni el ni nadie, pero… - No me siento culpable – afirmo rápidamente para si – el me ama y yo lo amo… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- "Por que una parte de ti sabe que esta mal" – le anuncio una voz desde el interior de su cabeza

-¿Por qué? –

-"Por que te vas a casar" – tal parecía que su conciencia no la dejaría en paz

**__****I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through**

Sam observo seriamente su rostro en el espejo… algo había cambiado, sabía que era, algo que le molestaba…

Nuevamente el espejo se empaño, obligándola a pasar su mano otra vez

-No paso nada…- dijo mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su habitación – no paso nada.

**__****It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you**

**--------------------FB-------------------**

_-"No puedes hacer esto"__ protesta una voz dentro de su cabeza –__"no debes"_

_-"¿Por qué no?" – se pregunto _

_-"Te vas a casar con Ryan"- suplico nuevamente la vos al interior de Sam_

_-"¿__Quien__ es Ryan?" – se __dijo__ a __si__misma_

_Pronto perdió sentido de sus actos, y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar… al menos hasta que…_

_Sintió como Danny no se conformaba con sus labios y comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, lenta y peligrosamente, su sentido común dio un grito cuando sintió las manos de su amigo desabrochando su blusa._

_-Danny basta!!! – dijo mientras trataba de apartarlo_

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el de forma suave - ¿Te lastime?_

_-…-no supo que contestar, estaban ahí besándose como dos adolescentes, como si nada más importara, como si ella no fuera a casarse, a pesar de que sabían que eso estaba mal, y lo único que a el se le ocurría preguntar era si la estaba lastimando??_

_El se acomodo mejor y se inclino para besarla de nuevo, sin embargo ella se lo impidió, _

_-Levántate!! – le dijo ella para que se quitara de encima, si, la estaba lastimando, estaba abriendo una herida que ella ya creía cerrada, une herida profunda en el corazón_

_-Lo siento Danny – se levanto e intento peinarse el cabello con los dedos – pero debes irte – dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado_

_-Sam…- intento tocarla, pero ella se alejo – de verdad quieres que me valla??_

_Guardo silencio unos momentos -… si… por favor…_

_-Bien – tomo su saco del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de salir se detuvo_

– _ya te perdí una vez…- volteo a verla ella solo le miraba y contenía el aliento – y no volveré a hacerlo…esto aun no acaba Sam… - dijo al salir – aun no…_

_No sabia que hacer, por un momento estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo todo, estuvo a punto de entregarse a el, pero… no lo hizo, se dejo caer en el sofá y miro el techo unos momentos, pudo escuchar el motor del auto del joven y como este se marchaba, luego dio un gran suspiro, había hecho lo correcto…¿¿verdad??_

_-Lo siento Danny pero… – comenzó a sollozar – ya es tarde – miro el anillo en su dedo – 7 años tarde…-_

**-------------------------END FB-------------------**

**__****Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love**

-Señor??- dijo una voz femenina  
-Ahh…que?? – al parecer era la 3 vez en ese día que lo sacaban de su pensamiento  
-Llamada por la línea 2 – dijo la secretaria antes de retirarse  
-Claro, conéctala – al joven ojiazul sentado tras ese escritorio todavía le costaba acostumbrarse al puesto en el que estaba.

******-Hola?? – pregunto por el teléfono esperando respuesta  
-Que hay Danny?? – la voz al otro lado era conocida  
-Hola Tuck!! – se alegro de inmediato al reconocer a su amigo  
-Hey como van las cosas señor "gerente"-  
-Bien pues no me quejo – seguro que hablaba para disculparse por no asistir a la fiesta de la semana pasada -Y como estuvo la fiesta?? –  
-Danny sabes que no pude asistir – se defendió el moreno  
-Si, lo se pero hubiera sido agradable verte por aquí – dijo mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su mesa – Oye, adivina que?? –  
-Que…?? – Parecía entusiasmada por saber lo que tenía que decirle – Dime, de que me perdí  
-Adivina quien regreso a la ciudad – el entusiasmo en la voz del pelinegro fue notado de inmediato y el moreno pudo deducir de quien se trataba****  
-No, no se – fingió  
-Sam!! – dijo esperando una respuesta llena de sorpresa y emoción  
-Ahhh – respondió con falso entusiasmo – que bien –  
-Que sucede – se extraño el ojiazul  
-Nada, nada es grandioso – hablo rápido calmando a su amigo, como decirle que el ya lo sabía y que ya tenía tiempo que había venido a la ciudad – y que paso ¿Cómo esta?  
-Pues bien – dio un suspiro de tristeza - eso creo  
-Eso crees?? – interrogo el chico  
-Si, bueno, fue maravilloso volver a verla… pero…-  
-Pero?? – lo animo a continuar  
-Tu sabes que la amo¿verdad?  
-Déjame ver – comenzó a pensar el moreno – te pasabas hablando de ella esperando a que regresara, fue tu novia, me lo dijiste muchas veces desde que tengo memoria, has rechazado por lo menos a unas 15 chicas que quieren salir contigo por ella, mmm si, creo que si ya lo sabia -  
-Si, se me olvidaba – rió un poco recordando todo aquello  
-Y cual es el problema?? – fingió demencia de la situación  
-Va a casarse – dijo casi sin voz¿Cómo era posible que Sam, su Sam fuera a casarse, seguramente con un desconocido  
-Si, ya lo sabia –  
-Lo sabías?? – pregunto sorprendido y a la vez molesto  
-Si, bueno, ya sabes un par de cosillas nada mas – el tono de nerviosismo sin duda alguna lo delato  
-Aja – y no parecía haber convencido a su amigo – ¿hace cuanto que lo sabes? –  
-Un par de meses – nuevamente dejo salir – e incluso soy el padrino – se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho  
-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – la respuesta del ojiazul fue algo comprensible  
-Cálmate, cálmate, Danny –  
-¡¿Qué me calme?! – respondió exaltado – tu sabías de esto y no me dijiste nada!!  
**_**"Sam va a matarme"- **_**pensó aun más nervioso el chico de lentes – si bueno Danny, debes entender, que Sam quería decírtelo en persona –**

******La calma comenzaba de nuevo al pensar en aquello - **_**"Sam quería verme" –**_** pensó mientras suspiraba dejando escapar algo del enojo**

******-Después de todo, estuvo aquí 3 semanas era justo que pasara a saludar y a despedirse – agrego Tuck interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico  
-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – dejo caer el teléfono – Estuvo aquí tres semanas??? – pregunto incrédulo, mientras recogía el teléfono, pensaba que ella acababa de llegar esa misma noche que la vio.  
-**_**"Diablos" **_**– pensó el moreno con desesperación, había olvidado "ese" detalle, nadie aparte de el y los padres de la chica sabían que ella había regresado hacia ya 3 semanas – No lo sabías?? – pregunto en tono inocente  
-Por supuesto que no!!!!!! – el moreno tuvo que retirarse la bocina del oído o su amigo le rompería el tímpano – Tucker, explícame como rayos no me entere de esto!!! –  
-Bueno… pues… - trato de hablar el moreno aun con nervios, pensaba que cualquier cosa que diría ahora podría hacer que tanto Sam como Danny intentaran matarlo  
-No, sabes que??, así estoy bien!!! – se paso una mano por la cara tratando de calmarse – mejor nos vemos mañana en algún restaurante para que me pongas al tanto de lo que sabes¿¿de acuerdo?? –  
-Si claro – respondió aun nervioso – pero que quieres que te cuente??  
-Todo, Tucker, todo – dijo mirando por la ventana de su oficina  
-Bien -  
-Y supongo que no conoces al prometido de Sam¿verdad?  
-Bueno, yo…- oh – ho grave error  
-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – ojala y el moreno tuviera seguro de vida, era más que evidente que lo mataría - no me digas que…  
-Pues… -  
-No, no quiero saberlo, bueno si, bueno, ya no me digas más, mejor mañana me cuentas -  
-Si, si te contare todo -  
-Eso espero – acomodo su corbata y aclaro su garganta – bien nos vemos, tengo algunas cosas que atender  
-Bien, adiós-  
-Hasta mañana –**

Colgó el teléfono y revolvió un poco su cabello mientras se dejaba caer en su silla de color negro y comenzaba a dar vueltas en ella.

Valla de cuantas cosas se había perdido en este tiempo, tendía que pedir explicaciones, muchas, muchas explicaciones

**---------------------------------------------------**

Abrió la puerta siendo casi asfixiada al instante

-Basta mamá, no puedo respirar – dijo la chica mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo  
-Hay cariño lo siento – dijo la aun emocionada madre – pero es que… por fin te vas a casar, hay Sammy  
-Mamá ya te he dicho que no me digas así – se defendió algo molesta, no le gustaba el "Sammy", prefería el "Sam"  
-Bueno, bueno no hay que perder el tiempo – dijo entrando al departamento – ya compraste tu vestido??  
-No – contesto resignada, sabía que se aproximaba un reproche de su madre  
-Pero como?? – se exalto la madre, la chica solo giro los ojos – falta menos de 1 mes para tu boda y aun no tienes el vestido, pero como es posible??  
-Mamá…- trato de hablar  
-Vamos hija tenemos que comprar tu vestido – sin previo aviso comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta  
-Pero es que quería comprarlo y escogerlo con Ryan – se defendió  
-Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero ya que quisiste comprarlo aquí, pues que sea una sorpresa para el novio!! – dijo entusiasmada mientras habría la puerta  
-Esta bien, esta bien… - se resigno y salio con su madre - _"Espero que sea lo correcto"_

**__****When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
**

**-**_"Un paseo me calmara"_ – pensaba mientras caminaba por la calle esa platica con Tucker por teléfono, no lo puso muy bien que digamos, al parecer su amigo estaba más enterado de la vida de Sam que el mismo, pero no podía hacer nada, todo ese tiempo que no la tuvo cerca, alguien se la robo, como se arrepentía de no haberla seguido cuando se fue.

**_------------------------------ FB ------------------------_**

"_Hola estas hablando al departamento de Danny Fentom, por el momento no puedo contestarte, así que déjame un recado y yo me pondré en contacto contigo… Pip…_

_-Danny, eres un inmaduro, ven a despedirte por lo menos – dijo una voz desde la contestadota del chico, el cual se encontraba recostado en su cama desde donde escuchaba la voz de su amigo – por favor ven, ella te necesita aquí, vamos viejo hazlo por ella – hubo un silencio el chico, no se molesto en levantarse a contestar solo se dio la vuelta y se tapo con las cobijas – supongo que no puedo obligarte Danny, pero… piensa, si tu te fueras ella estaría ahí contigo… piénsalo_

_Finalmente y después de unos minutos el chico se levanto de la cama, no tenia mucho animo, apenas dos días atrás roto con su novia, y ahora ella se marchaba a Francia para estudiar, la pelea fue dura, ambos dijeron cosas que en ese momento dolieron mucho, tanto para terminar, y que Sam saliera llorando, y el fingiera enojo y se encerrara en su habitación cuando en realidad estaba tan lastimado como ella._

_No podía no se sentía capaz de ir y actuar como su amigo y despedirse, no, no podría enfrentarlo, saco de su armario un pantalón limpio, que se puso de inmediato, hacia algo de frió considerando que eran los primeros días de invierno._

_Busco con la vista sus tenis, nada por ningún lado, se agacho y miro bajo la cama, si, los encontró, pero, había algo más, estiro su mano para sacarlo… - ¿un sobre? – se extraño mientras lo miraba, no tenia nada escrito¿Qué seria? _

_Lo abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con una carta…-¿De Sam? – se sentó en la cama, desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer…_

**_----------------------------- END FB -----------------------_**

**__****Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is**

Dio vuelta en una calle, y choco contra alguien, haciéndolo reaccionar

-Hey!! – se quejo de inmediato – mira por donde caminas!! -  
-Lo siento mucho de verdad, es que iba distraído – dijo un hombre – es que estoy buscando una dirección – era una persona amable de inmediato le ofreció disculpas, chico de ojos color miel y cabello castaño  
-Ahh… esta bien – se calmo el ojiazul – yo también iba distraído  
-Oye – hablo el chico frente a Danny – perdón que te moleste pero sabes donde es esta dirección – dijo mientras le mostraba una papel a ojiazul  
-Si – dijo casi al instante – se donde es – por supuesto que lo sabía era el mismo edificio donde vivía Sam  
-Es que voy a visitar a unos amigos, y viven ahí, pero ya me retrase -  
-Mmm… entiendo – dijo prestando poca atención al comentario – mira vete derecho 3 cuadras, encontraras un parque y enfrente hay un edificio, hay es –  
-Muchas gracias – dijo aquel hombre al momento que salía casi corriendo  
-_"Extraño"_- pensó el pelinegro mientras seguía con su camino

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Auch!! – se quejo la chica por lo apretado del vestido  
-Ese es hermoso hija!! -  
-Si, pero no me deja respirar – dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo  
-Bien bien, que traigan otro – dijo mientras hacia la seña a la encargada, para que trajera otro – hija – se acerco a la chica para aflojar un poco el cierre del vestido  
-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto esperando algo como "te has probado media tienda"  
-Es lo que yo te pregunto –  
-¿Qué? – se giro para ver a su madre  
-Desde que regresaste, estas rara – comento sentándose en una silla cercana  
-Rara?? – según el punto de vista de su madre ella siempre fue… rara…  
-Si, mira, no es por criticarte ni nada, pero…no estas muy contenta con esto, lo he notado -  
-Bueno quizás si los vestidos no fueran tan ajustados… -  
-No me refiero a eso -  
-Entonces?? -  
-Me refiero a tu boda – el gesto de Sam fue el esperado por su madre, por lo que hizo la seña de que se sentara junto a ella – cuando una chica esta por casarse, normalmente esta contenta –  
-Estoy contenta!! -  
-Segura?? -  
-Claro!! -  
-Sam…respóndeme – la chica volteo a verla - ¿te quieres casar?

**__****When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
**

-¿Qué? – Respondió sorprendida – Por… supuesto que si – su madre la miro y suspiro  
-Estas segura?? – Volvió a preguntar  
-Ss…si – tomo las manos de su hija  
-Yo se que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero, de algún modo siento, como si algo estuviera mal con todo esto -  
-Mamá -  
-Siempre haces lo que quieres y lo que consideras correcto, no siempre te apoyamos, lo se pero… - tomo algo de aire – ¿estas segura que esto es lo correcto? – Antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo, ella le tapo la boca – piénsalo hija – se levanto y comenzó a recoger – vístete, dejemos esto para otro día-

Sam estuvo a punto de preguntar si en verdad ella era su madre¿desde cuando lo que ella quería importaba?, antes no era así, ni siquiera con él, con… Danny

**__****But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah**_**  
So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love**_

**_------------------------------ FB ---------------------------_**

_-Y lo __que__ yo__ quiero__ no __importa__!!?? – __pregunto__una__muy__exaltada__ Sam  
-Claro que importa!! – se defendió un muchacho de cabellos negros  
-Pues no parece!! -  
-Es que Sam – la tomo de las manos – yo te amo, pero si te vas…  
-Si me voy que Danny?? – dijo soltándose de el - ¿Qué puede pasar? -  
-Nada!! – otra vez el tono de voz de ambos estaba subiendo de nivel – no lo entiendes, si te vas, te perderé y no quiero hacerlo -  
-Ohhh, por favor!!! – según ella Danny actuaba como un niño – me iré un tiempo, y luego regresare, no me perderás  
-Y que me lo asegura Sam, eh?? Dímelo -  
-Que te amo talvez!! -  
-Si, pero tus padres parecen hacer lo posible por separarnos, que tal si no te dejan regresar!!  
-Regresare, ya no seré una niña!! -  
-Si claro –  
-Vamos Danny, es mi oportunidad, quiero estudiar en esa academia de artes -  
-Quiero que te quedes aquí -  
-Danny… -  
-Elije-  
-Disculpa?? -  
-Elije -  
-Me pides que elija entre mis estudios y tu?? – era imposible de creer desde cuando Danny era así  
-Que, no puedes hacerlo?? -  
-Danny, no me pidas eso… tu sabes que te amo, pero…  
-Pero que…? no lo suficiente, ja!! Cuanto amor -  
-Eres un… -  
-Vamos dilo ya¿Qué soy, un niño?, adelante hazlo, dilo -  
-Ni siquiera un niño se comporta así, eres un idiota!! -  
-Tu carrera, no es difícil, puedes estudiarla donde sea –  
-Ahh!! Si claro se me olvido que tu lo sabes todo!! -  
-Que te pueden enseñar que aquí no aprendas??-  
-Muchas cosas!!! -  
-Pues considerando la carrera no lo creo, además… –  
"PAF"  
Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, había recibido una cachetada por parte de su novia, el la volteo a ver con algo de coraje el cual se desvaneció, al ver los ojos de la chica, tenía algunas lagrimas  
-Al fin veo que clase de persona eres – trato de limpiar las lagrimas con su mano pero fue inútil – no vales la pena, y si así lo querías, pues bien, que así sea, esto se acabo Danny, me entiendes, Terminamos!!!! -  
-Que bueno, seguro que estaré mejor sin ti!!! -  
-Me voy!! – dijo yendo a la puerta  
-Pues si, vete, lárgate, no pienso detenerte!!! – cerro la puerta de una patada una vez que ella iba en las escalera_

_-Sam?? – trato de detenerla Jazz, escaleras abajo, ya que la discusión fue más fuerte de lo que pensaron, por lo que tanto ella como sus padres se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido  
-Déjame sola!! – grito esquivándola y saliendo llorando por la puerta principal de la casa._

_-Idiota!!! – dijo una vez que se detuvo calles adelante debido al cansancio y a la lluvia que en ese momento caía en la ciudad_

**_----------------------- EN FB-------------------_**

**__****When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt**

-Señor tiene, una reunión en ½, organice todo para…¿señor? – la vista de su jefe estaba fija en la ventana y no parecía estar poniéndole atención - ¿señor?- -Ahh… -suspiro y se levanto de su silla  
-¿Pasa algo señor? – pregunto de nueva cuenta la secretaria  
-No, no es nada, solo que, estoy muy cansado, es todo -  
-Bueno, asistirá a la reunión o les digo que no podrá presentarse?? – pregunto mirando como su jefe se ponía pensativo, quizás, lo que más deseaba él era irse, y bueno, en cuanto a una excusa, seguro que no tendría problema en inventar una.  
-¿Sabes que, Clear? – dijo después de meditarlo un poco – cánsela todas mis citas, me voy a casa – de inmediato tomo su saco y salio de la oficina  
-Amm… si señor, _"bien ahora a inventar una excusa" – _pensó mirando la puerta por donde se había ido su jefe

Abrió la puerta de su auto y entro, no tenia intenciones de ir a su departamento, solo quería estar solo, pensar las cosa, pensar que aria.  
Metió la llave e intento dar marcha al auto, pero nada  
-Genial lo que me faltaba!! – salio del auto y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, dio paso a su plan "B"  
Dos aros de luz atravesaron su cuerpo dejando ver su "otro yo", normalmente optaba por el camino aéreo muy pocas veces, pero en esta ocasión talvez le ayudaría a pensar

**--------------------------------------**

La lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco, la ojivioleta solo levanto la vista y disfruto de la sensación del agua sobre su rostro

_-"Siempre haces lo que quieres y lo que consideras correcto, no siempre te apoyamos, lo se pero… ¿estas segura que esto es lo correcto?" –_

Aquellas palabras dichas por su madre no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – se dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, después de probarse algunos vestidos, la chica se despidió de su madre y dio un paseo sola, tenia que aclarar su mente, en dos días llegaría Ryan a la ciudad, sin embargo ahora comenzaba a tener sus dudas…

**__****When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call**

Finalmente se canso de volar, en círculos y aterrizo cerca de aquella colina a las afueras de la ciudad, no tenia animo, y la lluvia no le ayudaba mucho, se dirigió caminado hasta la cima, justo al llegar algo llamo su atención, había una chamarra negra con morado que le era familiar, acaso ella??  
Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, y si hay estaba, tras el árbol recargada y con su cara oculta entre sus rodillas

-Sam?? – la llamo para ver si no se equivocaba  
-Danny?? – se exalto ella al verlo, no lo esperaba - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos  
-Estabas llorando?? –  
-No, yo solo, es la lluvia – se excuso algo nerviosa  
Hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella

**__****Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all**

-No deberías estar trabajando?? – pregunto la chica  
-No deberías estar en tu casa?? – le pregunto el  
-Bien, decidí dar un paseo – admitió ella  
-Si… yo igual – después de eso no hubo más que hablar, y el silencio incomodo apareció de nuevo  
-Danny / Sam – ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo – Tu primero / Tu primero –

Comenzaron a reír recordando los viejos tiempos, en donde eso ocurría muy seguido

-Me debes un chocolate / Me debes un chocolate – nuevamente rieron  
-Wow!! – dijo la chica – que sincronización  
-Mentes conectadas - agrego el  
-Jm… si – ella lo miro y se recargo en su hombro siendo abrazada después por el, así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que Sam estornudo y Danny sugirió llevarla a su casa

Durante el camino, ninguno dijo nada, Sam solo iba abrazada de el, sintiendo el calor de su pecho y el suave aroma de la loción de este, así se sentía bien, quería quedarse así

El chico entro por una ventana haciéndose intangible, luego dejo a la chica que llevaba en brazos sobre uno de los sillones más cercanos

-Gracias por traerme!! – le dijo mientras lo miraba, sus ojos verde neón, su cabello plateado, Danny Phantom, o mejor dicho Danny Fentom  
-El chico se sentó a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa acaricio el cabello negro de su acompañante

**__****  
**_**When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it  
**_

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la chica, se encontrara de nuevo en los brazos del chico, rogaba por saber que hacer, casarse, o darle una oportunidad más a Danny.

"_Ojala fuera tan fácil tomar este tipo de decisiones"_ – pensó, mientras sentía al chico buscar sus labios  
-Danny… - trato de protestar, pero le fue imposible, el sabor de esos labios era tan… adictivo, no podía, no quería separarse

**__****When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it**

-Sam…?? – la llamo una voz, muy distinta a la de Danny, rápidamente abrió los ojos y se separo del chico al que besaba, esa voz, no podría ser de…  
-Ryan?? – pregunto tanto extrañada como nerviosa

El chico encendió la luz y Danny se hizo invisible

**__****That**_**'s the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.**_

-Sam que gusto verte, no te escuche entrar!! – dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia  
-Ryan, que haces aquí, cuando llegaste?? – pregunto zafándose de sus brazos y buscando a Danny con la mirada  
-Esta tarde – dijo el  
_-"Ese es el inútil con el que me tropecé" –_ pensó molesto al ver que había ayudado a su rival.  
-Pero vamos dame un beso!! – dijo el chico de cabellos castaños tomando por sorpresa a Sam y causando la rabia de Danny

¿Cómo podía estarla besando hace apenas unos segundos esos labios le pertenecían?

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con un mueble, el chico callo al suelo junto con un jarrón y perdió la invisibilidad.

-¿Quién eres tu? – le pregunto Ryan en forma de amenaza

-_"Genial, esto es fantástico, será una noche larga" _– pensó el chico ojiverde

**CONTINUARA…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Así es esto continuara, si quieren saber que pasa, pues esperen al próximo capitulo jajaja  
Elein: y la canción de quien es??  
Yo: a si, pues es de Celine Dion - That's the way it is  
Ojala y les aya gustado, ya que me tarde mucho, y bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews, con comentarios, sugerencias y demás, yo por ahora me despido**

**Adios!!!!!!**


	3. Cambio de planes

**Nop ****no estoy muerta  
jajaja hola de nuevo, se que tarde mucho en publicar pero tengo mis razones, primero mi compu medio valio, luego problemas con el inter, luego tener que ir a inscribirme, pagar en el banco, etc  
y pues se me juntaron las cosas, pero al fin tuve tiempo de publicar, espero les guste y gracias a todos los que leen esto mil gracias bueno ahora si...  
AL FIC!!!!!!!!!!**

_******----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_****__**I just want to hold you close to me **_

_******Cáp. 3: Cambio de planes**__**  
**_

-Jajajajajaja!!! – todas las personas en aquel restaurante voltearon a ver hacia la mesa junto a la ventana que era ocupada por dos hombres, uno parecía molesto y el otro no paraba de reír.  
-Terminaste?? – pregunto molesto el ojiazul  
-No… jajajaja – continuo riendo el moreno por un rato más hasta que se tranquilizo, y las demás personas poco a poco volvieron a lo suyo – Bien, ya termine jejeje –  
-Que bueno, ahora podríamos pasar al punto donde me explicas todo lo que sabes?? -  
-Seguro amigo, pero vamos, ríete un poco, no me digas que no fue gracioso?? –  
-Por supuesto que no, y lo sabes!! – le contesto molesto el pelinegro – "No se por que se lo conté?"- pensaba el chico recordando los nada agradables sucesos de esa incomoda noche.

Y es que la razón de las risas de Tucker y la molestia del Halfa, se debe a que justo al llegar al restaurante Danny se desahogo con su amigo sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior en casa de Sam, una vez que su prometido lo descubriera.  
La explicación que dio fue bastante tonta y nada convincente, o al menos eso decía la cara de Ryan, quien después de escuchar la historia la medito un poco hasta que reconoció a su visitante y dando "brinquitos estupidos de emoción" – o al menos eso decía el Halfa – le pidió su autógrafo…

___-----------------------------------------------FB-------------------------------------------_

___-"Con que clase de idiota vine a toparme"- pensó mientras accedía a la petición de aquel hombre frente a el  
-Sam rápido trae la cámara, no puedo creer que seas tu!! – dijo emocionado el chico de cabellos castaños – Vi el letrero justo cuando entre a la ciudad; "Amity Park: hogar de Danny Phantom" -  
-Si, si… -  
-Wow!!!, esto es memorable de verdad!! – insistía emocionado mientras rodeaba a Danny y le picaba con el dedo para cerciorarse de que era el  
-Am… Ryan – trato de intervenir Sam al ver la expresión del ojiverde y como en su mano derecha comenzaba a formarse un pequeño resplandor  
-Sam, no es increíble?? -  
-Auuuch!!! – se quejo el peliblanco una vez que sintió como le arrancaba un cabello  
-Veo que no es una peluca por que me gusta tu color de cabello!! – Comento feliz admirando su reciente adquisición  
-Oye… - trato de hablar pero de inmediato fue interrumpido  
-Y que traje, que original la …- se quedo mirando la "insignia de su traje" - ¿Qué letra es, que significa?? -  
-Danny Phantom!! – le respondió el chico – idiota… - susurro  
-Disculpa?? -  
-Que? – se hizo el desentendido – yo no dije nada -  
-Es un bonito traje, aunque… dile a tu diseñador que ya esta algo pasado de moda -  
-Ryan… - lo llamo de nuevo la ojivioleta  
-Eres un héroe, donde esta tu capa?? – comenzó a rodearlo de nueva cuenta – Todos los héroes necesitan una capa; que, me vas a decir que nunca viste Batman o Superman??  
-Escucha… - comenzó Danny reprimiendo por dentro el deseo de pulverizarlo – creo que debería…  
-O tu que dices Sam?? – volvió a interrumpir – no crees que esa "D" esta muy pasada de moda?? -  
-Bueno yo…-  
-Solo un idiota sin gusto podría haberte diseñado eso amigo, deberías despedirlo, anda dime quien fue?? –  
-Ryan, basta!! – lo llamo algo molesta al escuchar ese comentario, después de todo ella lo había diseñado, luego decidió acercarse a su prometido para evitar que fuera golpeado por cierto chico ojiverde, ya que vio como el mitad fantasma apretaba los puños y los dientes.  
-Considera otros colores para tu traje – continuo el castaño – que tal, azul, café, verde o dorado, te sentarían bien no crees??  
-Escucha… -  
-Creo que aun te falta madurar, pero vas por buen camino – le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del joven fantasma – si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso -  
-Ryan, creo que… - lo tomo Sam por el brazo provocando una mirada inmediata del mitad fantasma  
-Oye y que poderes tienes?? – pregunto curioso Ryan  
Una sonrisa "extraña" y un tanto "psicópata" se formo en el rostro de Danny  
-Te gustaría verlos?? – pregunto en señal de tener algo en mente  
-Seguro!! – asintió el castaño  
-GRACIAS!!! – de inmediato la chica se puso entre el Halfa y su prometido –muchas gracias, pero creo que ya es algo tarde y debemos descansar, además estoy segura de que Danny Phantom, tiene mejores cosas que hacer, como… casar fantasmas! -  
-Oh, no para nada – le respondió el peliblanco – tengo tiempo para mostrarle mis poderes a este… "Cofcof-idi-cofcof-ota-cofcofcof-idiota-cofcof" – al momento sintió un fuerte pisotón proveniente de Sam  
-Que dijo?? – pregunto el castaño  
-"Este tipo esta sordo o que le pasa?? – pensó de nueva cuenta – a este chico, amigo tuyo… - añadió en lugar de lo anterior  
-Amigo?? Jajaja – Ryan rió – soy más que eso, soy su futuro esposo, verdad Sam?? -  
-Ahh… si, si, jejeje – rió nerviosa la chica, y antes de poder hacer otra cosa fue jalada y abrazada por su prometido  
-Entiendo… - fue lo único que atino a decir el Halfa – ya es tarde, mejor me voy!! – dijo más alto de lo normal para evitar que Ryan besara a Sam frente a el, ante la aparente y evidente resistencia de esta.  
Se hizo intangible y dando una ultima mirada a su amiga en brazos de "ese" atravesó el techo, dejando a la pareja, aguantando su coraje y pidiendo mentalmente que ningún fantasma se topara con el esa noche o de verdad lo lamentaría.  
_

___----------------------------------------------END FB--------------------------------------  
_

-Bueno dejemos eso a un lado – le hablo el moreno – Comienza con el interrogatorio -  
-Bien, primero…quiero saber algunas cosas… -

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Que quieres que?? – se volvió hacia su prometida al creer no escuchar bien  
-Que nos casemos aquí, en Amity Park – repitió ella  
-Pero…se supone que iba a ser en París – le explico exaltado  
-Lo se, pero… - miro por la ventana – es solo que mi familia y amigos están aquí, y quisiera que asistieran a la boda – el pareció meditarlo un poco  
-Bueno pues, supongo que no habría problema, después de todo mi familia no tendría problemas en venir aquí, creo que pudiera haber un cambio de planes –  
-Enserio!!?? – la chica sonaba incrédula, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil  
-Claro, por que no – le dijo dándole un abrazo – aunque tendría que ser un poco diferente a lo que planeamos, después de todo solo tenemos 2 semanas ½  
-Si, es verdad – asintió separándose de el – solo 2 semanas – repitió  
-Estas bien?? -  
-Si, solo pensaba en… -  
-En que?? –  
-En los padrinos!! – fue en lo único que se le ocurrió pensar  
-En los padrinos?? -  
-Si es decir, yo no tengo damas de honor ni nada de eso y conociendo a mis padres, seguro que querrán que consiga unas, y bueno tenemos a Tucker como tu padrino, así que solo faltaría yo -  
-Es cierto, casi no pensamos en eso – admitió el chico – vamos Sam seguro que tienes algunas amigas por ahí no?? -  
-Mmm, si, creo que si -  
-Bueno iré a llamar a mi familia y será mejor que tu hagas lo mismo – le dio un beso en la frente y tomo el teléfono.  
-"Veamos, amigas, amigas…" – pensó mientras algunos nombres de antiguas compañeras venían a su cabeza – "Estrella??... nahhh, muy tonta, mmm… Paulina??,ni en un millón de años me comunicaría con esa superficial!!" – esos y otros nombres repasaba mentalmente al igual que las razones de no pedírselos – "Valery??" – se quedo meditándolo un poco – "No fue precisamente mi mejor amiga, pero llegue a tenerle cariño, supongo que estaría bien, aunque esa vez…" – apunto en una hoja el nombre de la chica y continuo pensando, mientras inconscientemente dibujaba cierta "D".  
-Listo!! – la distrajo Ryan una vez que colgó el teléfono  
-Que tal te fue? -  
-Bueno, aceptaron el cambio de planes, pero un poco molestos -  
-Ahhh, ya veo -  
-Y tu como vas?? – dijo echando un vistazo a la libreta que tenia Sam sobre sus piernas  
-Bien… - de inmediato oculto su dibujo – tienes hambre?? – se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina – preparare algo de comer –

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Y eso es todo – dijo el chico de lentes mientras tomaba su bebida  
-Mmmm… - suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo  
-No pareces muy convencido -  
-No es eso Tucker, es solo que… - tomo un sorbo de su vaso – no puedo creer que me haya perdido de tanto -  
-Y todo esto por que paso?? -  
-No lo se -  
-Seguro?? -  
-S-si?? -  
-Me respondes o me preguntas?? – su amigo se quedo callado – Todo fue por esa pelea verdad?? -  
-Quizás…-  
-Hay Danny…-  
-Pero no solo fue esa – comento con un aire de tristeza  
-Lo se, hubo muchas esos últimos meses – le respondió su amigo – al menos hagan las pases, queden como amigos -  
-Sabes lo fácil que suena eso?? – le dijo con una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza – pero hacerlo… es otra cosa, sobre todo por que cada vez que la veo, quiero recuperarla -  
-Se que es difícil, pero quizás sea lo mejor – el ojiazul se quedo meditándolo un poco  
-Bueno, debo irme – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie  
-Si, esta bien -  
-No te preocupes por la cuenta ya esta pagada – le indico el pelinegro  
-Gracias!! – se animo el moreno  
-La próxima tu invitas – le dijo antes de salir  
- Como digas –

--------------------------------------------------------

-Que te dijo?? – pregunto el castaño al verla colgar el teléfono  
-Lo ara…- respondió sin mucho interés, después de que Valery casi saltara de felicidad –o al menos eso creyó Sam-aceptara ser una dama de honor  
-No pareces muy animada… -  
-Perdón es que… me puse un poco nostálgica por regresar después de tanto -  
-mmm… bueno, supongo que seria bueno que le avisaras a tu amigas sobre el cambio de planes -  
-Si…iré a ver a Tucker, vienes?? -  
-Me gustaría pero aun tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, seguro que quieres esta iglesia?? – pregunto un tanto incrédulo al ver la foto que momentos antes le había dado su prometida  
-Si… -  
-Muy bien, entonces iré a arreglar todo eso, tu mientras avísales a todos y compra tu vestido – le dijo alegremente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir por la puerta  
-Comprar el vestido…- la ultima vez termino por no comprar nada, ninguno le había gustado seria bueno visitar otras tiendas, pero antes…  
-Valery, tienes algo que hacer?? – pregunto al escucharla contestar del otro lado del teléfono

--------------------------------

_-----------------------------------FB-------------------------------_

_"__Se que no es la manera de decir las cosas pero… no soy capaz de verte a la cara._

___Lamento lo que sucedió, no esperaba que te molestaras por esto, creí que me apoyarías pero veo que me equivoque…  
Danny no quiero que lo nuestro acabe de esta manera, se que el hecho de ofrecerte mi amistad te parecerá ridículo, pero si te das cuenta la razón por la que terminamos es aun más ridícula.  
No se cuanto tiempo me iré, pero no quiero hacerlo sabiendo que las cosas están mal, por favor, mañana me voy y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, quiero verte una vez más, quiero arreglar las cosas.  
Dame un motivo para no dejar morir esto… dame un motivo… para quedarme…  
Mi vuelo es a las 9:00 a.m., pero llegare un poco antes, te esperare, y si no llegas me olvidare de ti…"  
-SAM-_

___Inmediatamente lanzo una mirada al reloj junto a su cama: 9:03 a.m.  
-Sam!! – se puso una playera, cambio a su forma fantasma y salio volando tan rápido como pudo._

___Atravesó media cuidad e dirección al aeropuerto, tenia que verla, decirle que se quedara, debía llegar a tiempo_

___Una vez adentro del lugar la busco por todos lados, llego al lugar donde supuso que estaría, no había nadie…_

___-Se fue – lo llamo la voz de una mujer  
Se giro y pudo ver a Tucker y a su hermana  
-No… -  
-Lo siento mucho viejo – le dijo el chico de lentes – pero, llegaste tarde  
Miro el reloj de su muñeca: 9:13  
-Todo termino – añadió la chica  
Con el corazón hecho trisas y la mirada baja dio media vuelta y salio del lugar_

___--------------------------------END FB----------------------------_

Y aun hoy ese recuerdo no desaparecía de su mente, desde que ella se fue lo único que hacia era arrepentirse por no llegar a tiempo, por haber peleado, por comportarse como un tonto y dejar morir todo ese amor que se tenían.

Seguramente ella le habría perdonado todo si el hubiese estado hay para ella, seguro que le habría dado otra oportunidad, pero a estas alturas que más daba, 7 años habían pasado y en definitiva era hora de madurar, hacerse a un lado y verla ser feliz.

Dio un suspiro y se levanto de su asiento, era cansado encargarse de la compañía de sus padres, pero Jazz se había decidido por profesora en una universidad y ahora la responsabilidad recaía sobre el, metió las manos en sus bolsillos  
-Que es esto?? – de su saco extrajo una cajita negra – pero que…?? –

_"__Tengo un regalo para ti"_

-Cierto!! – hizo un poco de memoria – Traía este saco el día de la fiesta y esto es… - abrió con cuidado la caja encontrándose con algo que hace tiempo no veía – es…- una pieza dorada con una piedra verde en el centro y una inscripción – el anillo!! -  
Debajo de este encontró una nota

"Prometí que te lo devolverá, lamento la tardanza"

Dibujo una sonrisa al leer esto – No tenias que devolverlo – le dijo a la nada – siempre será tuyo –

_------------------------------------------_

-Jazz, Danni, por acá !! – dijo muy animadamente una chica de piel morena  
-Ellas!!?? – se sorprendió la ojivioleta  
-Por que no, son tus amigas no?? -  
-Bueno si, pero… no creo que quieran  
-De eso me encargo yo -  
-Hola Val, hola Sam! – respondió la pelirroja, quien era acompañada por su "hermana" por así decirlo  
-Y que era eso tan importante?? – pregunto Danni  
-Pues Sam necesita otras dos damas de honor, ustedes podrían?? – pregunto Val  
Ambas chicas se miraron por unos momentos y luego de intercambiar una sonrisa aceptaron  
-Genial!! – dijo la morena mientras les contaba sobre los planes para los vestidos de ellas y aun más importante, que Sam aun no escogía uno para ella  
-Si, ese era el problema – dijo Danni – yo conozco un buen lugar

Minutos más tarde las 4 ya estaban en una tienda, probándose miles de vestidos

-"Parecen más entusiasmadas ellas que yo" – pensó la ojivioleta mientras las escuchaba reír  
-Anímate Sam- le dijo la "profesora de universidad"  
-Jazz… -  
-Algo te molesta verdad?? – le interrogo  
-No…yo -  
-Es por Danny no?? -  
-Soy tan obvia?? – pregunto con una inocente sonrisa  
-Si, algo -  
-No lo entiendo – dijo algo triste la pelinegra – el tiempo cambia a las personas, decidí regresar, dispuesta a enfrentar mis pasado pero… no puedo  
-Claro que puedes – la animo un poco – después de todo ya llevas algo de tiempo aquí, y has logrado mantener todo bajo control -  
-Si, eso creo… - miro por unos momentos el anillo en su dedo – me sorprende que no me guarden rencor -  
-No tenemos por que, eso fue cosa tuya y de mi hermano, es su vida -

-Señorita aquí esta el vestido que me pidió – las interrumpió una de las trabajadoras  
-Gracias -  
-Bien yo mientras tanto, iré a ver como van esas dos –  
-Claro -  
De nueva cuenta, se probo uno de los tantos vestidos que había pedido, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar algo…

___--------------------------------------FB----------------------------------_

___-Es un vestido hermoso no lo crees?? – le pregunto al chico a su lado, mientras pasaban por un aparador  
-Seguro que si – le contesto este – aunque seria más hermoso, contigo dentro – concluyo en tono seductor  
-Tu crees?? – pregunto algo sonrojada  
-Por supuesto – le respondió mientras la abrazaba por detrás  
-No me imagino, vistiendo de blanco -  
-Te verías hermosa, eso es seguro –afirmo mientras sonreía - crees que algún día nos cacemos?? – pregunto el ojiazul  
-No lo se, todo depende de nosotros -  
-A mi me gustaría – le susurro al oído mientras la veía estremecerse por el acto  
-A mi también – admitió aun más sonrojada  
Y segundos después el chico se apodero de sus labios como ya era su costumbre_

___--------------------------------END FB-------------------------------_

Volvió su mirada al espejo y examino el vestido con la mirada, no podía creer cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde ese día con el, cuando bromeaba sobre un posible futuro

-Te dije que te verías hermosa!! – alzo la mira y por el espejo pudo ver un par de ojos azules y una cabellera negra.  
Se volvió sorprendida, no esperaba que estuviera ahí  
-…Hola Danny – se limito a decir  
-Jazz, me dijo que… estarían aquí, así que vine a ver como van – se excuso, en parte era cierto, minutos antes recibió un mensaje de su hermana y decidió darse una escapada  
-Ya veo -  
-Sam yo… -  
-Al fin llego el novio!! – dijo entusiasmada la trabajadora de antes – de verdad que hacen una muy bonita pareja!!  
-Ahh?? – ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos  
-Pero vamos, acérquese a la novia, siempre es bueno una foto – dijo mientras lo empujaba en dirección a Sam  
-Disculpe pero yo no… -  
-Es verdad, ese traje es bonito, pero aquí tenemos mejores -  
-No es que…- trato de intervenir la pelinegra  
-Es el día de su boda joven, debe verme aun mejor que ahora -  
-Pero es que yo no…-  
-No se preocupe, enseguida lo ayudaran a encontrar un traje apropiado -  
-Pero… -  
-John, ven acá necesito tu ayuda!! – grito para llamara a su ayudante  
-Me llamo?? – dijo un joven alto, y delgado  
-Ayuda al joven a encontrar un buen traje – le ordeno  
-Como usted diga!! – dijo haciendo un saludo tipo militar – acompáñeme por favor!! – le dijo al pelinegro mientras se lo llevaba de hay; por su parte la ojivioleta solo se limito a reír_  
__-"Lo confundieron con mi novio" -  
_  
-Que sucede aquí?? – pregunto la morena acompañada de las otras chicas  
-Nada… - dijo aun riendo – es solo que Danny… -  
-De que hablas?? – pregunto extrañada la chica  
-Pregúntale a Jazz – de inmediato le lanzo una mirada amenazante a la pelirroja – ella te explicara mejor.  
De inmediato la morena y la ojiazul voltearon a verla esperando una explicación más clara.

---------------------------------

-Déjeme tomarle las medidas – el pelinegro decidió dejar de explicarles, ya que al parecer no entendían que el no era el novio  
-No le gustaría más este traje?? – pregunto mientras le mostraba uno que estaba cerca  
-Escuche, solo dígame que tiene apropiado para mi – contesto resignado, mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza  
-Muy bien creo que tengo lo que desea, ahora vuelvo – Danny solo lo miro marcharse mientras volvía su mirada al espejo; normalmente usaba traje para trabajar, así que no veía mucha diferencia.  
Minutos después el joven regreso con otro traje y se lo entrego para que se lo probara mientras el iba a ver que más necesitaba su jefa

_-"Creen que soy el novio" – _sonrió pensando en lo maravilloso que sería - Desearía que fuera cierto – dijo a la nada, y no pensó en sus palabras hasta que vio su sentido fantasma activarse  
-No puede ser!! – justo detrás de el escucho una voz bastante conocida  
-Sabía que solo tenias que descuidarte!! -  
-Desiree!! -  
-Valla, creí que te daría gusto verme!! – rió la fantasma mientras alzaba su mano para comenzar con su conjuro  
-Oh no, no lo aras!! – dos aros de luz lo rodearon dando paso a su lado fantasma  
-Acabas de desear algo o me equivoco!! -  
-Cállate!! – le lanzo un rayo haciéndola ir a parar unos metros lejos

_-----------------------------------_

-Mi sentido… - dijo algo extrañada la ojiazul  
-Que sucede? – pregunto Jazz  
-Creo que aquí hay… -  
-¡¡Fantasmas!! – grito la empleada y las chicas supieron a lo que se refería  
-Hay que ayudar a Danny!! – dijo la pelinegra mientras corría hacia donde seguramente esta este teniendo un enfrentamiento con alguno de sus tantos enemigos.  
-La seguimos?? – pregunto la morena  
-La seguimos!! – respondió la pelirroja

_-------------------------------------_

-No te engañes chico fantasma sabes que en el fondo, quieres cambiar las cosas!! – le grito la fantasma mientras esquivaba el rayo del chico  
-No es verdad!! -  
-Por supuesto que lo es y tu lo sabes!! - le devolvió el ataque haciendo que el ojiverde fuera a dar a unas cajas – Ese es tu deseo!! -  
En ese momento las cuatro chicas llegaron para presenciar la pelea  
-No voy a forzar el amor!!!! – grito sin más el mitad fantasma, mientras se recuperaba del ataque  
-Jajajaja, engáñate todo lo que quieras, después de todo ya lo deseaste -  
-No… -  
Apunto su mano hacia Sam, sorprendiendo a todos  
-Así lo deseaste… -  
-Aléjate de ella!!!! – voló tan rápido como pudo para impedir el conjuro  
-Y así será!!!!!!!!! -  
-Sam apártate!!!!!!!! –

_CONTINUARA…_

_------------------------------------------------_

_******Lamento decir que si quieren saber que pasa tendran que esperar un rato más por que mañana entro a clases y se me va a reducir el tiempo, en fin, nos vemos y dejen reviews **_


	4. Nueva vida

**Antes que nada pido mis disculpas por no aparecerme por acá en siglos, y por dejarlos en suspenso :P.  
Gracias a los que me recordaron y/o presionaron para que escribiera de nuevo, no saben cuánto me sirvió, en especial a Gatita gotica y al Cordero, por ser un nuevo lector jeje, y pues como dice mi amigo**

**"Es mejor ver la película en el cine que en VHS", Cordero acá te dejo la historia**

**Cáp. 4: Nueva vida**

El sonido de una alarma le hizo despertar, miro hacia varias direcciones, el techo era blanco, miro la ventana, entreabierta con unas cortinas color vino, hecho una mirada al despertador en la mesita de noche, marcaban las 8:22 am., se giro, estaba en una cama, eso era evidente, pero… no era la suya, pensándolo bien tampoco era su cuarto, se levanto de golpe ante esto… ¿Dónde estaba?

Se llevo una mano a la frente al percibir un zumbido seguido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto? - Se pregunto al sentir algo extraño en su frente, acto seguido una punzada en su brazo lo hizo voltear - ¿Qué demo…? – nuevamente el dolor de cabeza, esta vez la luz proveniente de la ventana entreabierta le lastimaba la vista, a regañadientes se levanto de la cama, apartando las sabanas de seda que lo cubrían – _"Yo no tengo sabanas de seda" _– se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba a cerrar la ventana, antes de hacerlo hecho una mirada hacia fuera, si…era su departamento pero…algo había cambiado y no sabía que.

Se dirigió al espejo más cercano, para examinarse, tenía una venda en la frente y otra en el brazo. - ¿Cuándo paso esto? – se analizo con la vista, al parecer eran las únicas heridas, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una serie de cosas que sin duda no eran de el; un cepillo, un broche, un labial??

-¿Pero qué? – en ese momento una vos proveniente de la sala llamo su atención

-El está bien…aja…no te preocupes, claro que si, no hay problema te veo allá, okay, si, adiós - seguro que aquella persona estaría hablando por teléfono.

Salió del cuarto con cautela para encontrarse a una chica de espaldas

-Am…hola? – dijo el chico sin saber que más hacer  
Aquella silueta se volteo dando lugar a un par de ojos violetas y la sonrisa radiante de una vieja amiga  
-Danny estas bien!! – dejo escapar muy contenta al tiempo que se acercaba a el para tocarlo  
-Sam…que…que paso?? – pregunto ya bastante confundido  
-Lo de siempre – soltó la chica tranquilamente – Te han dado una paliza –  
-¿Qué? -  
-Se que no te gusta recibir ayuda Danny, pero por ese orgullo tuyo sueles terminar así cuando tus enemigos son más de uno –el chico miro su brazo, eso lo explicaba, seguro que había tenido una batalla la noche anterior  
-Será mejor que regreses a la cama – le hablo la chica  
-No es necesario -  
-Aun estas débil, debes descansar –  
-Pero…-  
-Sin peros amor, vamos tienes que reponerte -  
-No es para tanto, yo…-  
Un momento!!!  
-Sam que dijiste?? – pregunto extrañado el ojiazul  
-Que debes descansar, además yo estaré fuera un rato, iré con Jazz y con Val, a hacer algunas compras para la boda -  
-Eh?? – el chico retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido – _"Amor??"_ – Pensó mientras miraba a una Sam confundida – _"Boda??" -_  
-Danny estas bien?? -  
-Que pasa aquí?? -  
-De que hablas?? -  
El chico dio media vuelta y entro en la habitación cerrándola tras de si  
-Danny que rayos te pasa?? – le interrogo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta  
_-"Algo no encaja_" – pensó el chico recargado en la puerta para evitar que ella la abriera _–"No recuerdo nada de esto" – _cerro los ojos tratando de recordar, pero nada – _"no recuerdo que Sam viviera en el mismo departamento que yo, ni que nos fuésemos a casar"  
_-Danny, quieres dejar de actuar como un niño? – la voz de Sam sonaba tan familiar, tan cercana, tan dulce, tan… inexplicable  
Lo único que le quedaba a Danny era actuar de forma civilizada, lo más probable era que dado su última batalla no recordara algunas cosas, esa era sin duda alguna la opción más razonable (y por supuesto salirse por la tangente)  
-Lo siento, es que estoy algo desorientado – se excuso el chico  
Se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta  
-Bien, supongo que necesitas descansar, voy a salir, si necesitas algo llámame ¿sí?-  
-Claro_  
_-Bien – tras esto la escucho marcharse y quedarse solo en absoluto silencio

Salió de la habitación, aun con cautela, se sentía ajeno a ese lugar, los muebles de un extraño color vino aunque denotaban buen gusto, no eran sus muebles, la alfombra negra bajos su pies… el no tenia alfombra, la cocina limpia y sin sobras de comida en la mesa, el refrigerador con fotos de Sam, Tucker, y otro tipo que no conocía

-¿Quién rayos es este? – se pregunto observando una fotografía de grupo que parecía reciente. Sam lo abrasaba por el cuello y el sonreía, Tucker hacia caras a la cámara, y ese otro chico al lado de Sam también sonreía, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más preocupado por ver a la chica.

-Alto, delgado – comenzó a describir al chico con la esperanza de recordar quién era- ojos miel, cabello castaño, mmmm… ¿Quién rayos será? -

Como evocado del fondo de su mente el nombre vino a él de manera un tanto rara y extrañamente conocida.

---------

_Un departamento, con una decoración abrumadoramente conocida, dos personas:_

_Él, ella.  
Silencio  
El teléfono suena  
Silencio  
Ella contesta  
__-¿Hola…? -  
Pasa un momento, ella espera respuesta_

_-Hola Ryan…_

--------------------

-"¿Ryan?"- Ese nombre fue el único que se pronuncio en ese "recuerdo", ese debe ser el nombre de ese tipo en la foto – Ryan – lo repite en ojiazul con la esperanza de encontrar más recuerdos.

------------------

_La sensación de dolor en los ojos significaba algo, alguien había encendido la luz.  
La chica a su lado parece nerviosa, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?, ella esta mojada de pies a cabeza, lluvia seguramente, y el…  
_

_-Ryan, que haces aquí, cuando llegaste?? –_

------------------------

Un zumbido en sus oídos y un repentino dolor de cabeza, lo hace desistir en su intento de divagar en su mente.  
Regresa la mirada a la foto, ahora que ya tiene un poco mas de información  
-Ryan…- una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro – ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – dice mientras coloca la foto en su lugar y ríe un poco – Deja vu…- de nuevo una sensación extraña.  
_-"Esto ya lo había pensado"_ -  
El sonido del teléfono lo hace sobresaltarse y dejar sus divagaciones

-¿Hola? -  
-¡Buenas! – la inconfundible voz de Tucker al otro lado de la bocina lo reconforta un poco – ¡Al fin despertaste! -  
-Si, eso creo –

-¡Bien!; seguro que no te importara venir con nosotros a pasear un poco ¿verdad?, te hace falta amigo -  
-Eh si, supongo – contesta frotándose el cabello con la mano libre  
-En ese caso te veo abajo en media hora -  
-¿Eh? Tuck ¡espera! – pero ya es tarde, su amigo colgó el teléfono

Minutos más tarde, tal y como fue prometido el amigo del ojiazul se presenta en la entrada puntual

-Valla, Sam tiende a exagerar, por lo que me dijo esta mañana hubiera jurado que no podrías caminar -  
-Yo también me alegro de verte – contesto con cierto sarcasmo – Sabes que me curo rápido -  
-Vamos, solo bromeaba – contesto mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – Es bueno que salgas, hay que darle tiempo a las chicas de que estén solas, ¡mientras nosotros tres habrá que divertirnos! -  
-¿Tres? – pregunto el ojiazul mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta

-Eh vamos creí que ya había pasado toda la basura de los celos – contesto el moreno mientras se adelantaba  
-¿Celos? -  
-Oh vamos, no lo vas a negar ahora – dijo mientras continuaba su caminata sin inmutarse de hablar algo que al ojiazul era evidentemente ajeno – Sam tuvo sus amistades en Francia, todos sabemos que Ryan intento algo con ella, pero Sam se negó diciendo cosas como _"seamos amigos";_ ¿sabes algo? las chicas son algo crueles – termino de explicar el moreno mientras pasaba de tajo a otro tema  
-¿Ryan? – y allí estaba de nuevo ese nombre, algunas cosas no cuadran…  
-Danny, no con que finjas amnesia te vas a salvar de invitarlo a la boda, además será tu padrino deja de ser paranoico -  
-¿Padrino? –

-Danny esto no es divertido – se detuvo de pronto haciendo que su amigo chocara contra su espalda – ¡ey! que esta el semáforo – se quejo  
-Aguarda un poco – tomo del brazo a su amigo y lo hizo voltearlo a ver – no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices.  
-¿Qué tan grave es ese golpe en la cabeza? –

-Esto es serio Tuck –

-Claro que lo es, mira que si la estás haciendo de a payasada, veraz como te…-

-Explica, tal vez así recuerde – de nuevo la tangente

-Er… pues bien; Sam se fue a Francia a tomar sus clases de arte y no sé que mas, se pelearon, pasado algún tiempo y de que te hundiste mas que una piedra en un lago, decidiste viajar, la encontraste, se reconciliaron y ella te conto sobre su amigo, Ryan – dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre – resulta que él quería algo con ella pero lo rechazo y bla bla, siguieron siendo amigos, y ahora años más tarde te vas a casar con tu novia y su amigo será tu padrino, ¿capichi? – termino su relato realmente rápido por lo que Danny tuvo que tomar algo de tiempo para "digerirlo"

-¿W-wow? – fue lo único que atino a decir

Lo siguiente que supo fue que habían llegado a "_la hamburguesa apestosa" _de donde su amigo Tucker hasta membrecía tenía; cuyos relatos atribuían una _"extraña"_ amistad entre el ojiazul y el pasado pretendiente de su amiga y recién descubierta prometida.

De algún modo su mente le advertía las cosas, una pequeña, pequeñísima parte decía _"ey, que esto va mal, ¿donde y cuando?"_ pero más de una vez fue acallada, porque sobretodo las explicaciones eran rápidas y cortas, porque la vida era indescriptiblemente conveniente y… genial.

Porque según los relatos, el había recuperado a su novia tras viajar a otro continente en su búsqueda y esta había rechazado a su _pretendiente, _y ahora todos eran amigos y ¡tadan!; que aquí todo es feliz. Y aun así, él estaba conforme, que importaba que algunas piezas estuvieran sueltas, que cuando tratara de recordar, ese extraño zumbido se hiciera presente y desistiera, que importaba, el era feliz, y decidió que esa vocecita se ahogara a causa de la euforia.

-Hola señoritas – tanto el moreno como el ojiazul levantaron la vista para encontrarse con el ya tan nombrado, pero nada conocido (más que en fotos) chico de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, amigo de Sam, padrino de Daniel y de nombre peculiar.

-¡Que hay Ryan! – saludo eufórico Tucker mientras pasaba un bocado de su hamburguesa

-Pasando a ver el lugar, del que no dejas de hablar y decir _"tienes que probar esas hamburguesas amigo"_ – ambos rieron ante el comentario, más Danny se limito a mirarlos con interés

-Er… hola Dan, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto al sentirse observado

-Nada, se ha dado uno bueno en la cabeza y como que anda perdido – se adelanto a contestar el moreno

-Valla esta es la tercera vez en este mes – comento mientras tomaba asiento – de nuevo las escaleras Daniel –

-Algo así – se limito a contestar; suponiendo que no sabía nada sobre su _secreto_

-¿Y donde esta Sam? – pregunto con el interés reflejado en sus ojos  
-Salió – respondió de forma seca

-¿Salió? –

-Si – esta vez ambos se miraron de algún modo que hizo que Tucker se alertara e interfiriera

-Si ya sabes, Valery la trae de aquí para allá –

-Comprendo –

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron hablando de todo y nada, y aunque Danny se sentía receloso a hablar con su _nuevo amigo _de vez en cuando los tres participaban en una conversación.

Pasado el tiempo el pelinegro comenzaba a aburrirse, deseaba estar a solas y aclarar la mente, estaba dispuesto a levantarse y pedir que lo disculparan, porque se sentía mal, aunque claro Tucker no tenía eso en mente.

-Saben chicos, iré a pedir otra, como que últimamente hacen las hamburguesas más pequeñas –

-Seguro como digas – le contesto Ryan

Y esta vez el silencio

_-¡Genial, ahora no podre irme! – _pensó el pelinegro

-Daniel – rompió el silencio el castaño

-Em dime – dijo mientras se giraba para verle el rostro

-Sabes, perfectamente lo que siento por Sam ¿no? – comento mientras jugueteaba con el popote de su bebida

-Hmm… si –

-Ya me he retirado, y todo lo que me queda es resignarme y ser su amigo –

-… - Danny se limito a mirarlo

-Pero… quiero advertirte algo –

-¿Advertirme? –

-Si… - esta vez le tomo más tiempo contestar, pareciera que lo meditaba mientras miraba al prometido de su amiga; finalmente con un suspiro continuo – hazla feliz –

Él esperaba todo menos eso "¿hazla feliz?", algo simple relativamente, y sabiendo cuanto la quería, así como su seguridad no dudaba en contestar

"_Lo hare, no te preocupes"_

Pero fue atajado

-O de lo contrario, yo mismo iré y te la quitare – Palabra dichas, simple y de manera sencilla, con una mirada no muy amable y una advertencia escrita.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente, de "espesito" a "pesado", terriblemente, ambos se miraban cuales enemigos, esperando el primer movimiento para iniciar algo que no solo sería una "charla de amigos".

Ryan con las manos entrelazadas junto a su barbilla y los codos pegados a la mesa mostrando rectitud y madures; Danny con las manos en puños sobre la mesa y una expresión dura en el rostro, algo sin más, de un adolescente.  
Un movimiento en falso desataría la catástrofe; uno frente al otro…

_Silencio_

Contrario a lo que el chico de orbes azules esperaba, su oponente sonrió; no de amenaza, no de suficiencia, solo una sonrisa, como la que se le brinda a un amigo, o a un hermano, dejándole petrificado en su posición, sus puños se relajaron, sus pies parecieron pegarse al piso y la expresión de su rostro cambio; estuvo a punto de levantarse y aclarar el asunto, (o largarse si la cosa se ponía más rara) aunque el acto fue impedido por el tercer acompañante, quien regreso con una bandeja con comida

-Sigo diciendo que eran más grandes - Ryan se relajo por completo y separándose de

la mesa se recargo en el respaldo del amplio sillón.

-O tal vez, estás más gordo – comento el castaño en tono divertido, aligerando el ambiente – si continúas así, el traje no te cerrara –

La conversación continúo, con burlas y quejas, tan simple como respirar; aquello había pasado como una batalla psicológica o algo parecido, o al menos era lo que pensaba el pelinegro cada vez que miraba en dirección a su _"nuevo amigo"_

Danny debía admitir que aquello le había caído por sorpresa, tenía la vaga impresión de que ese tipo era un completo idiota, contrario al pensamiento que venía de algún lugar de su mente, aun sin tener bases. Ryan se había comportado de forma realmente madura, se había retirado con elegancia y aun así había advertido otra opción para Sam aparte de él, si es que ella no era feliz.

Y allí estaba el chico, riendo a carcajadas con Tucker, preguntando cosas sin carente sentido a Danny, y las cuales eran respondidas por el moreno; con una expresión totalmente diferente, una alegre y despreocupada.

-Bien debo irme, aun debo terminar algunas cosas, antes del gran día – el castaño se levanto de la mesa y alisando arrugas inexistentes en su ropa se despidió

-Que te vaya bien – Tuck levanto la mano y se despidió como si estuvieran a metros y no a pasos

-Nos vemos Danny – la voz, áspera, fría, dura… - Cuidado con las escaleras –

Lo miro alejarse, y esta vez pese al dolor decidió indagar más en su mente, algo debía de haber

--------------

_Un centro comercial, grande y espacioso y sobretodo recién construido_

_-Es un vestido hermoso no lo crees?? –la voz de la chica a su lado lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia donde ella miraba_

_-Seguro que si – le contesto este – aunque sería más hermoso, contigo dentro – concluyo en tono seductor _

-----------------------

_Una tarde en su oficina, él miraba por la ventana, y un objeto en su mano, con una nota  
__**"Prometí que te lo devolverá, lamento la tardanza"**_

-------------------------

El zumbido emergió de su mente, sin embargo, allí había algo pegando de gritos a que recordara. Soportando el dolor le prestó atención a uno más

------------------

_Una fiesta de cumpleaños, él moviéndose por entre la multitud, una silueta al fondo, una chica parada de espaldas, el interés crecía, él se acercaba cuyo marinero siendo llamado por el cantico de las sirenas._

_Él corazón latiendo deprisa, el presentimiento, el miedo y la esperanza, todo al mismo tiempo; la música suena, ella continua de espaldas, sus pies continúan moviéndose, esta vez con mas rapidez_

_-¿Disculpa? – la chica pareció congelarse, para después hacer ademan de voltear_

-----------------

El zumbido se incremento de tal modo que los oídos le dolieron obligándose a desistir y tomar la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Ey amigo – la preocupación de su acompañante era evidente - ¿Estás bien? -  
-Si, solo… solo dame un minuto – escuchar los sonidos le era molesto y dolor de cabeza aun peor, sentía como si alguien le estuviera gritando justamente en el oído.  
-¿Danny? –

-Necesito salir de aquí – fue la única respuesta que pudo dar, al tener la mandíbula apretada.

Necesitaba estar a solas un lugar sin ruido, para dejar a la mente descansar y después volver a intentar, se levanto tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de la mesa con dificultad.

-No te levantes – unas manos finas y pequeñas tocaron su espalda, muy diferentes a las de su amigo.  
-Siéntate de nuevo – la voz era de una chica y denotaba preocupación con una mescla de enojo.

Haciendo caso omiso a aquello camino algunos pasos aun apoyándose en las mesas

-Daniel – la voz comenzó a tomar eco y a hacerse molesta, la vista borrosa no ayudaba a su equilibrio, otros dos pasos, esta vez tropezó y se llevo una mesa consigo.

El sonido de tacones acernadase rápidamente fue como un taladro en su cabeza.

-¿Danny estas bien? – dos pares de manos intentaron levantarlo y su visión se enfoco en la mirada amatista de la chica

-¿Sam? –

-Aquí estoy –

-Será mejor sacarlo de aquí – Sugirió la voz masculina.

De algún modo que al pelinegro se le antojo "violento y mareado" lograron levantarlo y ponerlo en la espada de Tucker.

-Uf, amigo, pesas – comento el moreno apenas dar un paso.  
-Son músculos – corrigió la chica.

Él pelinegro solo atino a sonreír ante el comentario y el bufido de Tucker; justo al salir a la calle una especie de frio le inundo por dentro y la sensación de escalofrió lo recorrió

-Hace frío – comento y seguido de esto, un vaporcito azul salió de su boca

-Dudo que eso sea frio – le contradijo el moreno

-Un auto volador paso justo encima de ellos, seguidos por un buzón con "boca", gente corriendo y el peculiar…

-¡¡Fantasmas!! –

-¡Maldición!- al parecer la idea de ir a casa y recostarse quedaba totalmente descartada para el joven mitad fantasma

CONTINUARA…

**Metenme!!**

**Ya ustedes me dicen que tanto quieren que dure el deseo de nuestro héroe jeje, y ya saben dejen reviews!!**


End file.
